Daylight, My Old Friend
by Lillielle
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing. For the All Sorts of Love competition. My OTP. Hermione's not used to waking up in his bed yet... Hermione/Severus.


_Notes: For 'All Sorts of Love' competition. OTP. Loosely based on "Walk of Shame," done by Not Literally._

Hermione woke up in a pleasant daze, feeling the warmth cuddled up next to her, the arm draped over her bare middle. Then realisation struck and she froze, acutely aware of the man's overly large nose nuzzled in her bushy hair and his legs entangled with hers. Shit. She hadn't meant to fall asleep last night. But she'd been so _tired_. Even if they hadn't done their utmost to break the bed and several standards of decency, she'd spent all evening revising for her NEWTs. And it's not like there was an actual _rule_ against it. Against any of it, really, she'd spent several days poring over the rules to ensure that. Because Hermione had dropped her Potions class in favour of private study (with both Severus and a rather acclaimed Potions Mistress by the name of Marigold Withy), he wasn't in charge of her grades. She was of age.

Still, waking up in her Potions professor's bed felt like a bit more commitment than Hermione was ready for, and she carefully slipped out of bed, nearly squeaking as her bare feet hit the cold stone floor. How she wished he'd at least get in a bloody carpet, she thought irritably, bending down to retrieve her tie where it had fallen partway under the bed. Her clothes were strewn this way and that, intermingled with his. They hadn't been particularly delicate last night, but then again, were they ever? A smile quirked her mouth as she dressed, pleasantly reminded of his touches and caresses and bruising kisses as parts of her ached in ways she didn't know they could.

"Leaving so soon, Miss Granger?" came his drawling, sleep-blurred voice from the bed, and Hermione whirled, nearly shrieking in surprise at the way he had broken the silence.

"Damn it, professor!" she glared at him, hands askew on her hips.

"What?" Severus smiled, looking far too innocent. "It was merely a question."

"You know how I feel about staying the night," she grumbled, hopping on one foot as she attempted to put her sock on. After nearly falling twice, she finally succumbed to necessity and returned to perch on the edge of the bed, achieving her goal and steadfastly ignoring his breath on her neck, his fingers curving around her waist. It was only when he yanked her back, pulling her against him, that she reacted, flailing and giggling in high-pitched laughter.

"Severus!" she complained. "If I don't leave soon, everyone will be awake."

"And?" he countered, nuzzling her neck and nipping at the delicate flesh just below her ear.

"They'll-they'll _know_!" she said, flustered, her whole face tinted red.

"...And?"

"You know what I mean," she groused, crossing her arms just beneath her breasts and pulling slightly away from him. He sighed and fully sat up, sheet falling down to cover his lap.

"Hermione, what would be so wrong about anyone discovering we're together?" he asked, dark eyes looking ever so slightly vulnerable, in the way that tore at her heart.

"Nothing...exactly...I mean, I'm not ashamed of it or anything, although I can't even imagine the gossip, it's just..." She trailed off, twisting her fingers in her lap.

"It's new and different and you're not really used to it yet and you keep feeling like you're going to end up in loads of trouble?" he supplied, arching one eyebrow.

"Exactly," Hermione sighed. "People talk. I know that it's not against the rules. And you know. I'm sure the Headmaster knows. But everyone else? Harry and Ron? I don't want to be accused of sleeping with you to get my grades. Or any other professor." She scrunched her nose as she thought of Professor Flitwick. Kind enough teacher, but certainly _not_ her type!

"I understand," Severus said, leaning forward and kissing the corner of her mouth. "I don't want you to ever do something you aren't comfortable with, Hermione. Would you like to use my Floo instead of trekking through half of Hogwarts to return to your dorm?"

"Yes, please," Hermione said gratefully, relaxing against him for just one more moment. "Thank you, Severus," she whispered into his chest and felt his breath stir her hair.

"You're welcome," he murmured quietly. "Now off with you. Breakfast starts in half an hour, and you know that Mr. Weasley hates to be late." She giggled and reproved him, but couldn't help but agree with his words. Ron did like to eat, after all.

"Also, Hermione?" he said as she finished dressing and making herself presentable. She turned, inquiring.

"You forgot this," Severus smirked, holding up her bra. Hermione went absolutely crimson and snatched it away from him, stuffing it into the depths of her bookbag and muttering imprecations under her breath.

"See you tonight?" he asked as she flung a handful of Floo powder into the fireplace.

"Tonight," she smiled.


End file.
